We've Always Been Rivals Haven't We?
by Micky-kun
Summary: Amy and Nicole, twin pokemon trainers, are on the start of their journey. When they come across new faces along the way, Nicole becomes rivals with a certain coordinator. They both constantly fight, will these two trainers ever get along? ON HOLD!
1. A Door Broken Down, A New Day Awaits

The Bacon Pokemon Team

_Dreams/thoughts_

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon speak'

"_Nicole! Nicole! Nicole!" The crowd chanted my name. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, I was so pumped, and my opponent was down to his final pokemon. In front of me my Arcanine, howled happily for her victories so far. This was it, time for the final move…_

"_Arcanine, use fire blast!" A flame was appearing within the jaw of the great fire dog…_

"NICOLE!!" A giant slam interrupted my great win. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was my door off its hinges and Amy, my sister, standing in the door way.

"Amy…. what did you do to my door?" I was annoyed; Amy interrupted the best dream of my life!

"Sorry Nicole, but we gotta goooooo!" Amy ran towards me, all dressed in her usual outfit, tan flip-flops, brown shorts, a white wife beater, and a pink skull jacket. The clock read 8:30 when I looked at it, Amy usually isn't awake this early in the morning. "What's the special occasion Amy?"

…..

"WHAT THE FWIP (1) NICOLE!?" Amy eyes bugged out, I was sure that they would pop out. "Am-" Amy grabbed me by the collar of my pjs and ran off into the streets, my feet gangling behind me. A building appeared in the distance, Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Nicole Jameson, a.k.a. the next pokemon expert. I want to explore the world and see every pokemon there is to know. But first, my goal is to participate in the pokemon league with my own pokemon team. Along side me is my twin sister, Amy Jameson. She wants to meet as many pokemon trainers as possible and battle them. Amy is also entering the pokemon league, but we thought it'd be fun if we both entered, it'd be a challenge for the both of us.

* * *

BANG! "Amy… you knocked the door down…. AGAIN!" Sweatdrops ran down the back of Amy's head. She can be violent when she wants to be, so it's wise to never anger her. In the door way, an old man that appeared to be in his 60's stood. Grey hair covered his head and he had a kind smile as he looked at his clipboard.

"Hello Nicole and Amy, you made it just in time, only two pokemon are left." Hold on… pokemon… OH! It's the day we get our first pokemon! I kind of forget things when it's early in the morning; I'm not a morning person. Professor Oak continued, "Okay everything's all set, just go inside and… Nicole, why are you in your pajamas?" I looked down, and it did appear I was still in my pajamas, I blame Amy.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't have time to change this morning, we wanted to get here before the pokemon were all gone." Amy shot a thankful look my way, people are always telling her to calm down for once, but hey, we're sisters, you gotta cover up for one another. Anyways, we both entered the lab, and in the center of the room was a table, with two trays. Each tray held one big pokeball, 5 small pokeballs, and a pokedex, one was green, and one was brown.

We walked over to the table and I took the pokeball that was with the green pokedex, while Amy took the pokeball that was with the brown pokedex. "GO POKEBALL!" We both yelled throwing our pokeballs in the air.

From my pokeball came a small puppy. The puppy was like a tiger, it had orange fur with black stripes, except it had cream colored chest and head fluff. A small yip was heard from its mouth as it greeted me.

"Omg! It's a growlithe! I love growlithe!" I shrieked with joy! Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of having an Arcanine as the star of my team. Now I can make that dream a reality, it all starts here.

From Amy's pokeball came a blue turtle, a quite energetic one I may add. "Eeek! It's a squirtle!" Amy hugged her new pokemon and started twirling around. Amy had a soft spot for cute pokemon, and heck, I do too. It's just so hard to resist their faces.

"So girls, would you like to give you're new pokemon names?" I pondered that for a second. "I'd rather not, I like Growlithe's name the way it is."

Amy on the other hand wanted to name her pokemon "I'll name squirtle Cuddles!" Cuddles? Well, that's Amy for you. Professor looked at us with a weird expression but soon broke out into chuckles. I looked at Amy with a confused expression, but she just kept twirling with Cuddles. Cuddles didn't seem to mind, she was actually twirling along.

I was starting to get annoyed; we need to start our journey soon. "Amy come on, we need to get going" Amy stopped twirling and looked at me up and down. "Aren't you gonna change first? Or are you gonna start your journey in your pajamas?"

"Opps!" I gathered up my pokeballs and pokedex, and of course growlithe and hurried back home with Amy trying to keep up behind me.

The start of our pokemon journey sure is unique, nothing Amy, Cuddles, Growlithe, or I will ever forget. Who knows what will happen while we're out in the world, I can't wait!

* * *

What will happen to Amy and Nicole next time? Why did Amy nickname her squirtle Cuddles? And will Nicole ever learn not to walk out of places with her pajamas on? Find out next time!

1: Fwip, this just means flip, but my friends and I say fwip 'cause it sounds cool.


	2. Butch? Jared? Eric? What the fwip?

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon speak'

**Pokedex info**

_It's time to show the world what we can do…_

I spread my arms out wide as the wind blew past me, letting the moment sink in. I was finally a pokemon trainer, along side with my partner, Growlithe. She was chasing her tail as we waited for Amy to come, along with her partner Cuddles. She was gathering up some last minute things from her room.

_Clothes, a sleeping bag, a tent, food, water, pokeballs, pokedex, medicine for pokemon, what else could she need? I'll never understand the mind of the Amy, even if she is my sister. _Amy came rushing out of the house with her backpack slung casually over her shoulder, and a camera held tightly in her hand. Something seemed missing though…

"Hey Amy?" Her head whipped around to my direction, confusion plastered all over her face. "What is it Nicole?" I pointed down to her feet. "Where's Cuddles?"

…

"OH CRAP!" A blast of gust blew into my face as Amy rushed back into the house. _What am I gonna do with her?_ A continuous tapping was felt on my shoulder. Turning my head around I saw Amy with Cuddles cradled in her arms.

I turned and faced Amy. "Are you ready to go NOW!?" Amy nodded repeatedly, appearing to be excited. _I can't blame her, I'm excited too. We're finally going on our pokemon journey. It's the start of a new era in the Jameson family._ Motioning with my hand, Amy followed me when I started to walk toward the path to Viridian City.

"I'm on the road to Viridian City, meet my friends along the city, we're on the road to Viridian City, I got a badge and the power to play!" The echo's from Amy's singing traveled down the path with us, veins spread across my forehead. It was as clear as day that having Amy sing the same chorus over and over was getting annoying. _At first her singing was cute, but now it's just annoying._

A sudden ruffle from the bushes startled Amy out of her singing. My attention was also caught by the sudden movement. Grabbing Growlithe's pokeball I got ready for anything that might come my way. Out from the bushes came a small purple and white rat, its tail was curled up into a small spiral. It was so cute, I had to catch it! Pulling out my pokedex it read:

**Rattata the ****mouse pokemon, cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.**

_So, it's a rattata. A normal type, this pokemon should be pretty useful in my team, not to mention it's so darn cute!_ Amy seemed to have the same idea as me when she pulled out Cuddles' pokeball. An anime vein grew on my forehead. "Back off Amy! I'm catching the rattata!"

"No way! I am!" Another ruffle from the bushes was heard. We both looked to the rattata's direction, only to find it gone. Our bickering wasted time and the rattata had time to get away. _Aw man and I really wanted to catch it!_

With sad sighs Amy and I started to head to Viridian City once more, occasionally stopping to take a look at the scenery. Little talk was made, either it was because of the loss of the rattata, or because we were both nervous about the journey.

The silence didn't last for long when a loud grumble was born from Amy's stomach. It must be noon time; you never need a clock with Amy around, her stomach always growls when it's breakfast, lunch, and dinner time. No need for a clock!

I started looking for a soft patch of grass; I don't want to sit on hard ground when eating lunch. "Come on Amy, stop spinning and help me look for a spot!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then help me find a spot so we can eat than!"

"FINE!" Amy stormed off; I could practically see steam coming out of her ears. _I hope she doesn't get lost._ Sighing I took a look around the area, it sure was beautiful. Flowers blanketed the land, a sweet scent was always in the air, and it looked like the perfect spot.

* * *

Amy came rushing back an hour later with a pokeball held in her hands, she was bouncing up in down joyfully.

"What's up Amy?" I questioned. She giggled and held out her pokeball.

"I caught a pokemon, that's what!" I jumped up and hugged Amy. As annoying as she can be, I'm happy she caught her first pokemon. Amy threw the ball up into the air and out came a lizard with its tail on fire popped out. The pokedex read:

"Charmander char!" 'Hiiiiiiiiii!!' It said. _Great, it's another Amy._ The charmader started to twirl around, trying to get its tail. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Although, charmanders are pretty rare around here, so how could Amy catch one?

"Amy, how did you catch that charmander?" Amy had a shocked look on her face. Did I say something wrong? The pokedex read:

**Charmander, the fire lizard pokemon, ****from the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. **

_That's quite a good pokemon, I'm kind of jealous. That just means I'll have to work harder!_

"Her name is Butch!" A girl charmander… named… Butch… that's definitely Amy for ya.

"Fine, how did you catch… Butch" I said, trying not to giggle at the nickname. Amy's eyes lit up, apparently she's been wanting me to ask that question.

"Well, after I went to go look for a place to eat, I heard a pokemon screech. So I got out Cuddles and we ran off into that direction. It turned out to be a charmander that was being bullied by a charmeleon, so Cuddles and I went into action…" On and on she went about her heroic rescue of Butch. Basically she used bubble beam on the charmeleon a few times. But something seemed fishy, how could a beginner trainer beat a charmeleon so easily?

"In the end, it was water gun that-" _Wait water gun!?_

"I thought you said it was bubble beam that defeated the charmeleon?" I questioned leaning close into Amy. Sweat was running down her forehead.

"Uh… Uh…" She stuttered.

A new voice interpreted out conversation, "She had help from me, I had my abra use confusion on the charmeleon. I think Amy just wanted to make it seem like she did the rescue." A boy that seemed to be 11 stood a few feet away from us. He had shaggy brown hair that fell over his eyes like curtains. He had a green and black polo shirt on, along with baggy black shorts and white skater shoes. A white backpack was held within his grip. He continued, "The name's Jared, how about you?" apparently directing the question at me.

"My name's Nicole, it's nice to meet you." He nodded as a response. Next to him was an abra, the pokedex read:

**Abra, the ****psi pokemon, Even while asleep, it maintains a telepathic radar. It teleports when it feels threatened. **

Amy had her pokemon out of their pokeballs, maybe I should let my Growlithe out too. "Come on out Growlithe!" I said, tossing her pokeball into the air. Growlithe instantly went over to Butch and sniffed her. With a happy yip, they started chasing each other, with Cuddles trying to keep up, but falling and squirming to get up as a result. Jared's abra went over to the table, which I set up not to long ago, and fell asleep.

Together, Amy, Jared, and myself, started to dig into lunch. It turns out that Jared is traveling around with his friend Eric, and they too are entering the pokemon league. They have traveled all the way from the Johto region to the Kanto region. Their parents both got jobs for working for Silph Co. So they decided to enter the Kanto pokemon league.

* * *

The peace didn't last long however, for a houndour crashed into the clearing and jumped on top of Jared and started licking his face. Along with the houndour a boy around the age of 12 appeared. He had long blonde hair that most was hidden under a blue and grey baseball hat. He wore a white t-shirt that had '**BACON RULES' **on the front in big black letters, and he had navy blue slacks on that matched his hat. The sound of scuffling came from the bottom of his sandals when he walked towards us, I'm taking a wild guess that he's Eric.

Laughing he took the houndour off of Jared and returned it to his pokeball. "Heh heh, sorry about that, he can get carried away sometimes. By the way, I'm Eric." He said introducing himself, making my guess correct. I giggled at his foolishness, a light blush spread across his cheeks, making me giggle only more.

"It's alright, we were finished anyways, and my name's Nicole, the girl with the curly black hair is my sister Amy." I said, introducing myself, which is a hard thing to do when you're trying to hold back giggles.

A silence soon followed through, trying to strike up a conversation Amy asked. "So where are you two heading?"

They both answered "Viridian City, we're challenging the gym there!" They punched the air when they said that, it's like they're brothers.

"Awesome we're heading there too!" Amy squealed with joy. _I wonder why she's so happy, I could never understand the mind of Amy._ Jared's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Awesome, maybe we can travel together!" Amy and I exchanged glances, I nodded and Amy jumped up into the air yelling "Yeah!"

_New friends with us on our journey, so far. I just hope I catch my own pokemon soon…._

* * *

So together, Amy, Nicole, Jared, and Eric head to Viridian City. But what is up with Amy these days? Will Nicole ever catch her own pokemon? Find out next time.


	3. A Clash Between Gengers and A Fanboy?

__

Thoughts

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon speak'

**Pokedex info**

* * *

"We're coming from you live from the Lavender Town's pokemon contest. Up next is the newcomer Luster from Celadon City!" We were in the pokemon center in Viridian City taking a rest stop. We were feeding our pokemon when the pokemon contest came on the television; there was nothing else to do, so we decided to watch it.

"That guy sure is different" Eric commented, and he was right. He had spiky silver hair that covered bright red eyes. He wore an assortment of blue and white, a plain white shirt with a light blue vest, dark blue denim jeans, and white and blue sneakers.

Out on the stage he had a jigglypuff, it was cute, especially with that red ribbon on her head. Musical notes glided along the stage, hypnotizing the audience and the judges.

"Now Emily (1), use hyper voice!" So, the jigglypuff was called Emily, pretty cool. Anyways, the hyper voice made the music notes explode into shining glitters that floated down to the floor. I was awestruck, they sparkles were so, well, sparkly!

Amy seemed to know what I was thinking, for she added "He's good." Eric, Jared, and I added a chorus of 'yeah' in agreement. Nurse Joy interrupted our conversation.

"Here's your pokemon, they're all healthy and in perfect shape." We all took our pokeballs and headed outside. Silence lingering in the air.

* * *

We arrived at a battle field; I whispered something into Amy's ear. She nodded in agreement, giggling with the idea. Turning around to face the boys we both said "We challenge you to a battle!" They shared a smirk and drew their pokeballs out.

"Rex go!"

"Abra help us out!"

"Growlithe, I choose you!"

"Cuddles, lets do this!" We all called out our pokemon, Eric's houndour, or, Rex was right next to Jared's abra, and Cuddles was next to Growlithe. A double battle, boys versus girls, how cliché.

"Ladies first" Eric said, trying to be a gentleman. The key word is trying.

"You'll regret it!" I yelled, "Growlithe ember!" Little fire balls emerged from Growlithe's mouth, aiming at abra and Rex.

"Abra, use teleport!" Jared commanded. Abra grabbed onto Rex and then teleported out of the way.

"Cuddles behind you!" Amy called; Abra and EC appeared behind Growlithe and Cuddles. Eric had a gleam in his eyes.

"Rex now use flamethrower!" A giant flame was shot out of Rex's mouth, being aimed straight at Growlithe. _What am I going to do? I don't have any powerful attacks to defend with!_ Amy seemed to have read my mind, because she took the hit for me.

"Cuddles use bubble beam on the flamethrower!" The collision of the two attacks created an explosion, sending dust everywhere.

Rex and Abra were pushed back to the other side of the field from the impact of the explosion. Amy and I shared smirks as we saw the damage Cuddles and Growlithe did to the other pokemon.

"Abra teleport once more!" Abra disappeared again, and was right in front of cuddles. Jared continued "Now, ice punch Abra!" Abra punched Cuddles, with a fist surrounded by icy blue energy, freezing Cuddles.

"Oh no, Cuddles!" Amy cried, I guess it's finally my time to help out.

"Growlithe, use ember on Cuddles to thaw him out!" Once he was free he turned to Growlithe.

'Thanks Growlithe' He said.

'Anytime Cuddles, heh heh' Growlithe snorted.

'HEY! STOP LAUGHING AT MY NAME!' Cuddles retorted, smoke coming out of his ears (2).

'Ok, ok geeze, let me have some fun.' Growlithe tried to apologize, key word is tried.

"You two focus on the opponents! So stop fighting!" I ordered there was no way I would lose this fight.

"Can we continue this fight, now Rex use flamethr-" Eric was cut off by rapid cameras flashing.

"Gah! What the heck!?" A boy, appearing to be young ran over to us with a camera in his hand.

"HI! I'M ROSA!" He yelled in our faces. _Oh no, not again…_ Rosa continued "Hey you two!" He pointed to Amy and me. "You're Amy and Nicole Jameson, the daughters of Roy and Rona Jameson, and the sister of Bobby Jameson!"

* * *

Amy and I, we come from a famous pokemon family. Our parents Roy and Rona, they are famous pokemon breeders, in their younger ages they solved many issues that other breeders got stuck on. Bobby, he's a famous soccer star, he plays on the Team Scyther, the second best pokemon soccer team. We're proud of them, but sometimes the fans can get annoying.

* * *

"Uh… yeah…" Amy and I said. His eyes lit up like a stantler in headlights. He got out a photo album including many pictures of our family. _One word: stalker._ "Can you sign this!?" He pleaded.

_This is why I hate fanboys, ugh. _"Why us? We're not famous." I thought out loud. He got a big grin on his face.

"But you will be! One day! Your whole family is famous, so you two will be as well, I can feel it!" He had puppy dog eyes now. _Man, my one weakness, little kids and puppy dog eyes. _"Fine" I sighed, _I really hate fanboys now. _I took out a pen from my pocket and signed it, Amy soon followed suit.

"Thanks a bunch Amy and Nicole!" He ran off like the little kid he is. _I have a strange feeling I'll be seeing him again soon._

"Well that was weird" Eric commented. I nodded in agreement "Uh-huh".

"Let's finish the battle already!" Jared said impatiently, his foot was tapping impatiently on the ground. We turned around to our pokemon, only to find them all huddled up together asleep on the ground.

"Aww" Amy and I said, I'm sorry, but it was a cute sight. Eric and Jared looked at us weird. "What? It's a cute sight." Amy snapped back. They started to back away slowly. _Heh heh, Amy smash_ (3)_!_

"Well, why don't we just call it a draw?" I suggested, anything to break the silence. Ever since I was little I was the mediator, trying to bring peace and keep the peace. Everyone thought for a minute, and nodded in agreement. "Then its settled, we all have bacon pizza for dinner!" Eric exclaimed. We all fell to the ground, all except for Eric. He was standing in some idiotic pose, _what a goof ball. _

* * *

What is up with the name Cuddles anyways!? Is Luster someone Nicole and the others should worry about? Is this the last we've seen of Rosa? And will the gang ever finish their battle!? So many questions, so little answers.

1: Emily and Luster belong to Zakandu, I got permission from him to use those two characters in my story.

2: I don't know if squirtles have ears or not, but they have to hear somehow, so I say they have ears, end of disscusion.

3: This is a little joke that me and my friends have, we say stuff like 'Hulk smash!' 'Regan smash' 'Bobby smash' and of course 'Amy smash!'


	4. A Girl of Fire, The Rival Appears!

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon speak'

… moment of silence, usually an awkward one

**Pokedex info**

* * *

**The Rival Appears!**

* * *

Unknown person's pov

I looked at the cover of Coordinators Weekly, the hottest magazine for coordinators everywhere and anywhere. The next contest, and my next destination, Pewter City. The stone path that I walked along, it made my feet feel frozen solid. I guess it's because I'm not used to such cold areas, I'm more used to the hot terrains of Iron Island. Beside me, Fluffy, my newly evolved monferno, walked along the trail, happily singing a song I know very well.

'If you're strong you'll survive and you'll keep your alive, it's the battle frontier, pokemon!' He has always been a goof ball ever since I found him._ It's a surprise that he can be this happy, even after what's happened to him._ We continued up the rocky path, only to come across a sign saying: Viridian City.

* * *

Normal Pov

We were resting at the pokemon center once more, getting ready to head off to the Viridian Forest. After finding news that the Viridian Gym is closed down for some repairs we decided to head off to the next city. Pewter City to be exact, but first we need to cross the Viridian Forest.

I looked over to our little 'gang', seeing Eric putting Jared into a headlock and Amy giggling in the background. I giggled too; Eric is always the entertainment around here. On a 24 hour basis he is cracking jokes, or obsessing over bacon, it always brings a smile to our faces.

"Here are your pokemon miss" I looked over to where Nurse Joy was standing and the weirdest thing caught my eye. A girl, shorter than I've ever seen. At a first glance you would think she's a little kid. Long blonde hair swept behind her, leading all the way down to mid back. She wore an assortment of red, black, and orange, the color of flames. A red bandana was placed on the top of her head, clashing against the bright blonde called her hair. She wore an orange shirt with a black flame vest over it. She wore dark red baggy shorts, but the strangest thing was, she wore no shoes. Her feet were bare, no socks, and no shoes. A dark line of ash traced the edge of her feet, indicating she must've walked a long way. _Did she walk on a volcano or something?_

Suddenly, the girl turned and saw me staring at her. Without a word she walked over, fury plastered all over her face.

"What's with the stare!?" the girl questioned, anger dripped from every word she said. _What's her problem?_

"Nothing! You're just… different."

…

"DIFFEREN'T HOW!?"

"Well… I-I" I didn't know how to answer to her, she's just so… short tempered. A pokemon I've never seen before walked up behind her and pulled onto the back of her vest.

'Calm down friend, we don't want to start another unnecessary battle.' whatever pokemon that was, it sure was nonviolent, kind of strange for a pokemon, I thought all pokemon loved to battle.

She took in a deep breath and turned back to me. "Look, I don't do this often so take me seriously and forget about my height, I'm sorry for blowing up in your face like that. People usually make fun of me because of my age and my height." She apologized, her right eye twitching as she did so.

"I guess I shouldn't have been staring then.." I chuckled, trying to make things less awkward.

"Hmph, whatever." _Why is she so stubborn!?_ I can tell instantly I won't get along with this girl. She was way too stubborn for my own good. A bright flash of white and beside me Growlithe appeared. Instantly the girl's eyes lit up at the sight of the fire dog.

"A growlithe!" She kneeled down and started petting Growlithe, and Growlithe nuzzling into the affection. "You know, your growlithe seems tense, are you raising it well?" She asked with a hint of anger on the edge of her tone. _Why is she so mad all the time!?_

"Yes, I train with her everyday." A blank stare arose to her face, spreading from her face, to her pokemon's face as well.

"That's a laugh, her fur isn't as sleek or shiny as normal growlithe, and it should have more poise, this growlithe runs around like a hyper active idiot."

…

_Ok, now THAT just crossed the line. NO one and I mean NO ONE calls my growlithe a hyper active idiot!_

"What's your problem!?" I yelled at her shoving her a little.

"You're the one who was staring at me like I'm some sort of short freak!" She retorted, shoving me back. A crowd started forming around us, the girl looked at all of the people and backed up a little. A look of shock replaced the fury that was once on her face.

A little girl from the crowd took one look at the girl in front of me and yelled, more like screeched, "Hey look! It's the pyro pixie!" _The who what?_ I went to look at the girl, but she wasn't there. _Where'd she go?_

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Eric asked, I needed to catch up to Amy, she already has two pokemon, while I still only have one.

"We're going to find a pokemon so I can catch it." I answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why just me? Why not Amy? After all she's your sister." Eric asked me, poking me in the shoulder, a normal habit when he asks someone a question.

"She wanted to train Butch, so I decided I needed to catch another pokemon." I didn't want Eric to know that I was actually jealous of Amy, I don't know why though. One thing stayed on my mind, that girl, I never found out her name when I think about it, or find out what pokemon that was.

Taking out my pokedex I scrolled through the many pictures of pokemon until I came across the one just like hers.

**Monferno, the playful pokemon, to intimidate attackers, it stretches the fire on its tail to make itself appear bigger.**

_A monferno huh? That's new to me, I hope I meet her again, then we'll se whose fire type is better._

It wasn't until that I slammed into a giant log in front of me, a.k.a, a tree. A chuckle was heard from above. We both looked up to see the girl I saw before, she was sitting up in the tree, the bottom of her feet were black, like ash.

"What do you want!?" I yelled up at her. She laughed and jumped down from the tree and landed on both feet.

"A battle." That was all she said, or all she needed to say. "Let's do a two on two pokemon battle, the first one to have both their pokemon faint loses."

"I-I don't exactly have two pokemon yet." The girls eyes bugged out, the next thing that I heard was: "How can you call yourself a pokemon trainer and only have ONE pokemon so far!?" She kept on laughing, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the area, tears forming in the eyes.

* * *

It wasn't until I tripped over a tree root that I noticed I was a far ways away from Viridian City. Trees surrounded the area, and there were bug pokemon everywhere. It was the Viridian Forest.

* * *

Hours passed and I was no where near the entrance to the forest. For what it seemed like the hundredth time, I passed a tree with a X on it. _Wait… I've seen that tree before… oh great I'm going around in circles!! Ugh… wait, I can use Growlithe to get me out of here!_

"Growlithe come and help me out!" The small fire puppy appeared in front of me, excited to get started with her task. "Growlithe, can you track the sent of the city? Track any sent of smoke." _With the construction of the new restaurant there's bound to be smoke from the machines._ Growlithe yipped and started sniffing around. In a random direction she ran off barking as she did so. Rushing I ran after her.

* * *

Two different barks were heard up ahead. One was Growlithe, another was a pokemon I don't quite know. I heard that bark before, but I'm not sure what the pokemon was. Coming into a clearing I saw Growlithe with an electrike.

**Electrike, the lightning pokemon, ****using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed. **

The electrike saw me and instantly it ran up to me like I was a long lost friend. What an electrike was doing in the Viridian Forest I'll never know. Something seemed to be wrong, I looked down, and it was missing one of its hind legs.

"Oh my god! What happened to you!?" The electrike started to back off, I don't know why though. Growlithe came up next to me.

'Nicole, he's been through a lot, his old trainer abandoned him when he had to get his leg amputated after a fight with a colony of beedrill.' A wave of sorrow washed over me, I couldn't help it, I-I just sorry for the poor dog. I held out my hand to the electrike, this pokemon needs me.

"I won't hurt you, and I wont abandon you, unlike your old trainer did. I want to be your friend, just like Growlithe is your friend." My words must've broke through because the electrike nuzzled into my hand, licking it as well. I added, "Do you think you can get us out of this forest?" The electrike nodded and ran forward, with me and Growlithe following behind him.

* * *

The silhouettes of Eric, Jared, Amy, and that girl were up ahead. Growlithe ran towards Eric and tackled him to the ground. He started laughing with Growlithe covering him in a foot deep layer of slobber. I giggled at the sight, the others broke into laughter, all except for the girl she glared at me. Then, she looked down at the electrike.

"So, you finally have a second pokemon?" She pondered, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh, no, electrike just helped me out of the forest." I admitted, _time for her to start laughing again, ugh._ But what happened next, no one was expecting. Electrike got up on one leg and knocked a pokeball off my belt and tapped it open with his nose, going inside of it. The ball eventually stopped wiggling, the red light turning off. Electrike is now my second pokemon. "Um… I guess he is now my second pokemon…"

I corrected awkwardly.

She smirked, and raised the eyebrow again. "Well then, pathetic excuse for a pokemon, he only has three legs, not to mention he won't stand a chance against my blazing fire types!" She proclaimed.

"Grrr, my pokemon can so kick your pokemon's butts!" I yelled at her, one thing came to mind. "By the way, what's your name?" I added stupidly. She fell to the ground, Sweatdrops running down her head.

"The name's Mick, and don't you forget it! I'm the number one fire coordinator around Sinnoh, and soon to be Kanto!"

"My name's Nicole, the person to kick your sorry little behind!" I exclaimed, getting into battle stance, the same with Growlithe. Mick drew out her pokemon's pokeball. The wind blew softly against the field, the perfect battle setting.

* * *

What will happen next time? Who will win the battle? Find out next time!


	5. Stubborn and Hotheaded Rivals

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon Speak'

**Pokedex info**

… moment of silence, usually an awkward one

* * *

**Stubborn and Hot-headed Rivals!  
**

* * *

I stood across from Mick, a pokeball clutched in her hands. Jared stood between us on the edge of the battle field, apparently he's the judge.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first one to have both pokemon faint loses! Are we clear?" Jared glared at us. We nodded in agreement. Eric took this as a chance to make an outburst. "There will be no fireworks, or cheating. But dirty talking, backstabbing, and explosions are completely fine!"

Jared went over to Eric and hit him upside the head. "You could've had a V8 Eric (1)" Eric stood there dumbfounded and sat back down slowly.

"Anyways, lets get this show on the road!" Jared exclaimed. Mick threw her pokeball into the air, she had a wildfire in her eyes.

"Ponyta, burn this place up!" A horse with a mane and tail of fire formed out of the light.

'I will do my best, my friend.' The ponyta whinnied.

"Electrike go!" I shouted, throwing his pokeball into the air. Mick had wide eyes, she said, more like laughed, next: "Why would you put HIM into a battle, when he has only THREE legs!?"

"He may not look like much, but we all know looks can be deceiving!"

'Right!' Electrike barked in front of me, backing up my statement.

"Let the battle begin!" Jared exclaimed, and the exchanges of blows started.

"Ponyta, use ember!" Little flames danced out onto the battle field like little birds, all aimed for Electrike.

"Electrike use spark!" Sparks of a steel blue shot out into the flames, little fireworks floating down to the ground as an after affect.

"Ponyta, charge up to Electrike and use stomp!" The fire horse pranced right up to Electrike with so much speed that I hardly saw it, there wasn't much time to think as Ponyta brought its hoof down.

"Electrike, use bite on Ponyta's hoof!" The small electric dog bit down hard onto the hoof, causing Ponyta to lose balance and fall down with a thud. "Now Electrike, use thundershock!" Ponyta was electrocuted with blue lightning, a thick cloud of dust covered the field. All I heard was a faint thud.

"Come on!" We both yelled to our pokemon, and to the dust, tension thick in the air.

The dust cleared away, showing Electrike and Ponyta both on the ground, fainted.

"Ponyta and Electrike are unable to battle, this round is a draw!" Jared announced.

"If you don't mind then, we'll take the pokemon then!" A high-pitched yet annoying voice giggled from above.

"What and who the f- are you!?" Mick cursed at the strangers. _This girl has issues --. _

"WE, are the ultimate organization ever! Team Rocket!" The voice said. A huge hot-air balloon appeared from above. _A gift from the heavens?_ A girl appearing around 18 and a guy appearing around that age stood in the balloon. They were both dressed like complete retards.

"Oh woop de diddly do for you, I don't give a sh- about who you are, let alone that you stalk kids for a living." Mick said with a monotone yet mocking edge.

"How dare you say that about us! Do you not know who we are!" a scratchy and annoying voice questioned.

"Ok, numero uno, I don't care, and quarto, you already said who you are. Idiots" Mick mocked.

"Ohhh that is IT! I've had it with you little BRAT!" The lady screeched. Veins spread all over Mick's forehead. _Oooohhh she's gonna get iiiiiiiitttt. _

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Mick. Has. Officially. Snapped.

"Wait." Jared said, trying to calm Mick down.

"What!?" Mick snapped "I wanna rip her throat out!"

"Let me take care of this." Jared mediated taking out a pokeball. Throwing it up into the air he let out a pokemon we haven't seen before. "Go, Gabite!" _What's a gabite?_

**Gabite, the cave pokemon, there is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses.**

_Gabites aren't even found around here, where did Jared get one?_

"Heh, Gabite's been my partner since the beginning of my journey, when she was just a gible. My bro gave her to me when he left for the Sinnoh region." Jared answered the unasked questions.

"Gabite, use dragon breath!" A wave of green gas shot right up into the balloon, sending it flying into the distance.

Only an echo from their voices were heard: "You didn't even let us introduce ourselves!"

_Wow, what complete retards…_

"Now, where were we?" Mick asked, as if nothing ever happened.

"I think right about here… Growlithe go!" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Fluffy (2) go!" The monferno appeared from the pokeball, the flame on its tail flickering wildly.

"The final round of this battle will start who ever wins this round, will win the match!" Announced Jared.

'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Chanted Gabite.

"Fluffy, use mach punch!" Fluffy's fist glowed white, and it charged to Growlithe and punched her right in the gut.

"Growlithe use ember!" Growlithe spat out bright flames into Fluffy's mouth, but no damage was dealt, unfortunately.

"Fluffy, use brick break." His fists glowed white once again and was smacking Growlithe across the face.

"Growlithe use bite on Fluffy's hand!" Her jaw clamped down hard onto Fluffy's hand. A cry of pain was released . "Now Growlithe, while Fluffy is down use dig to get away!" In a flash Growlithe was gone and a hole was in her place.

"Fluffy, use flamethrower down the hole!" A stream of fire was spewed into the hole, and out came Growlithe from the ground, landing behind Fluffy.

"Growlithe, use bite!" Growlithe ran right up to Fluffy and bit down on his tail. Fluffy instantly started waging his tail trying to get Growlithe off.

"Fluffy, concentrate, don't make the same mistake as you did last time." Mick warned the monferno. _What happened last time? And what was last time?_ "Now Fluffy, jump up into the air and use flame wheel!"

Taking Growlithe along with him, Fluffy leaped into the air fire forming a ball around him, and slamming into the ground. He was sent one way, towards Mick, and Growlithe was sent my way.

Something was different about Growlithe though… she had a flame forming within her mouth, a lot similar to what happened to Fluffy when he used flamethrower… Growlithe is learning flamethrower!

Together Mick and I commanded our pokemon, "Now, use flamethrower!" Two rivers of flame were shot at the other pokemon. Only to miss the other by a few inches, and hitting the other pokemon square on the chest. Falling to the ground, both pokemon fainted, exhausted from the battle.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a draw!" Jared announced. I expected to Mick make a fit, but what she said surprised me.

"Heh… you're not bad… for a rookie." Mick admitted, left eye twitching. _Ha, I knew she'd have some sort of fit. _

"Thanks, I guess." I replied awkwardly, I really wish the guys would take the conversation from here.

Sending a glare towards their direction Jared popped up, "So Mick, where are you heading towards now?"

"Pewter City, that's where the next contest is." _Great, the contest just HAS to be where we're going._

"Cool, we are too!" Eric bounced. "You should come with us!" _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_ Mick looked unpleased, her left eye kept on twitching.

"I'd rather not, besides I travel with my pokemon only." She said in monotone, checking over Fluffy.

_YES!_ "I guess this is where we part, I hope we don't meet up in Pewter City. And Nicole,"

"What?" I asked, _what could she possibly want? _

"You better train harder, because the next time we meet, I won't go easy one you." She mocked, turning around walking towards the pokemon center. _Going easy my butt, she's just stubborn. I look forward to fighting her again though…_

* * *

YAY! Chapter 5 done! Wow, I wouldn't think I could get five chapters out of me. -pats self on back- Demonic is happy :3

1. Yes, the V8 commercial saying, my friends and I do that to each other a lot, so, I couldn't resist putting that in XD. -slaps reader on the forehead- You could've had a V8.

2. Now I know you're asking yourself: Why did she name a male monferno Fluffy!? Well, to put it simple, I named it that because I can, and it's cool! XD


	6. Baconater from Wendys?

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon speak'

**Pokedex info**

… awkward moment

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Madness in Pewter City**

* * *

After spending a long while wondering around in the Viridian Forest we come upon Pewter City, only to have a huge argument on where to eat lunch.

"I say we have lunch at Wendys!" Eric argued.

"Well, I say we have lunch at BK!" Jared defended.

"How long has this been going on for?" I whispered to Amy.

"Too long." Amy whispered back.

'I agree' Growlithe and Cuddles agreed. Eric and Jared were still at it for a while until Amy snapped.

"How about me and Jared-" Eric cut her off.

"Jared and I" Amy kicked him where it really hurts. Eric fell clutching to… ehem… himself.

"JARED AND ME will go to BK while Nicole and Eric go to Wendys. Fair enough?." Amy continued putting an emphasis on JARED AND AMY to rub it in Eric's face. We all nodded in agreement, not wanting to what happened to Eric, to happen to us.

We were at a booth at Wendys and Eric was scarfing down at least 3 baconaters a minute. I looked at his "BACON RULES" shirt, _I wonder…_

"Hey Eric?" I asked, getting his attention away from the food.

"Hmmm? What is it?" He asked, his words muffled from the baconaters.

"Why are you obsessed with bacon?" I finally asked after many moments of silence.

"Oh, well that's an easy story. You see-" Eric was cut off by his pokegear. He checked the id and he turned to me "Hold on, be back in a minute." He left over to the men's' room to talk.

He came back a while later, with someone behind him. I remember him…

"_**We're coming from you live from the Lavender Town's pokemon contest. Up next is the newcomer Luster from Celadon City!" We were in the pokemon center in Viridian City taking a rest stop. We were feeding out pokemon when the pokemon contest came on the television; there was nothing else to do, so we decided to watch it. **_

"_**That guy sure is different" Eric commented, and he was right. He had spiky silver hair that covered bright red eyes. He wore an assortment of blue and white, a plain white shirt with a light blue vest, dark blue denim jeans, and white and blue sneakers. **_

_**Out on the stage he had a jigglypuff, it was cute, especially with that red ribbon on her head. Musical notes glided along the stage, hypnotizing the audience and the judges. **_

"_**Now Emily, use hyper voice!" So, the jigglypuff was called Emily, pretty cool. Anyways, the hyper voice made the music notes explode into shining glitters that floated down to the floor…**_

He's the guy from the pokemon contest, Luster, and he had the jigglypuff, Emily, held in his arms.

"Hey Nicole, this is Luster, you know the guy from that contest a while ago." Eric introduced.

"Howdy." He greeted.

'Yo.' Was all Emily said. I got up and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Nicole, and this is Growlithe and Electrike" I gestured towards my pokemon. He looked over to me, then to Eric, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Eric, your girlfriend sure is pretty." I blushed at his comment and Eric was waving his hands in front of him.

"S-S-She's not my g-girlfriend man!" He stuttered, a blush spreading rapidly across his face. Luster took one look at us and laughed.

"I'm joking man, get a grip." Luster said patting Eric on the back. We walked out of Wendys with the pokemon, after paying of course. Eric said he has big news and he wouldn't tell us until everyone was with us.

We eventually found Amy and Jared around the market. They, well more like Jared, had bags of pokemon food carried in their arms. Amy saw us and came running over, dragging Jared along with her.

"Hi Eric, Nicole, and Eric and Nicole's friend." Amy greeted.

"My name is Luster, howdy." Luster greeted in return. Amy's eyes bugged out, she must've remembered who he is now.

"Oh my god! You're that coordinator from that place and in that contest!" Amy jumped up and down, but suddenly she went and glomped Emily. "And you're that jigglypuff he used! You're so kawaii (1)!"

'Hey! Let go of me!' Emily squirmed. She finally broke free of Amy's grip and used a double-slap on her. Amy fell backwards, only to be caught by Jared. For what seemed like an hour Jared and Amy just stared at each other. _Am I missing something?_

"I see lovebirds!" Luster announced, and at that moment Jared and Amy had blushes on their faces. Jared, shocked by Luster's comment, dropped Amy by accident.

"Oof. Hey what was that for?" Amy asked.

"Sorry Amy." Jared apologized as he helped Amy back up. Amy giggled and hugged Jared, only making Jared's blush bigger. Luster opened his mouth to make another comment, but I kicked him in the shin, making him fall to the ground.

We were all sitting at the pokemon center, random topics being thrown everywhere.

"I wonder if we'll see her again." I wondered out loud. All heads turned to me, I hate tension very much. Eric pipped up.

"See who?"

"Mick." Luster looked at my direction.

"Short, long blonde hair, dressed in red, orange, and black, has a monferno named Fluffy, gets mad when you call her short?" Luster described her perfectly. _Has he seen her before?_

"Um.. yeah, have you met her?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, in fact, I faced her in the final round of a contest. She's one tough little cookie." Luster chuckled.

'Her monferno is pretty tough as well, I still have a scar from one of his punches.' Emily remarked.

"Yeah, but no one wants to see that." Luster added, laughing as he did so. Emily puffed up, only to be poked by Eric. Who, in the end, got a slap. _I have weird friends. _Then it hit me.

"Hey Eric, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?" I asked. All eyes were on Eric now, staring holes into his body, all except for Luster. Who was… sipping coffee.

"Oh yeah! Well it turns out that Luster's dad is my dad's brother. Long story short, we're cousins." Eric said slinging his arm around Luster's shoulder in a brotherly way. We all had bug eyes, except for Luster. Who… had a blank stare on his face.

"WHAT!?" We all shouted at Eric.

* * *

Heh heh, I just HAD to end on a cliff hanger! So, it turns out that Luster is the cousin of Eric. And will the gang end up meeting Mick once more? If so what will happen? Find out next time!

1. Kawaii just means cute in Japanese.


End file.
